Absolute Power
by Zamairiac
Summary: A What-If to Celestia's Chronicle. Tobias breaks up with Celestia, unknowingly bringing about a dark side of her to the surface. A dark side all too willing to do ANYTHING to have him back in her hooves once more.
1. Chapter 1

_**I strongly advise you read Celestia's chronicle before this, else it might not make much sense.**_

_**In any case, here it is.**_

_**The What-If to Celestia's original chronicle. Please note that the splitting up scene has been changed to suit this particular story. Said story will be divided into a few chapters, as opposed to a one shot. This is done to create suspense and build tension, instead of wrapping it all off in a six thousand word story.**_

_**So...the chronicle I myself am surprised wasn't done sooner. For this chronicle sees the return of a Celestia not seen since Come Back To Me.**_

_**No over the top comedy, no seriously out of character ponies. Just a mare desperate to make our protagonist love her again. **_

_**I hope you like this particular dark side to Celestia, because it's been well over a year and I'm going to try my damndest to write her again.**_

_**Begin!**_

**Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely**

_My life is hell._

_Ever since I read that blasted diary of hers, ever since I made that fateful decision…ever since I walked out on her, everything else in my life has completely gone to shit._

_I can't escape, I can't make her go away, and I can't do anything to stop her. How does one stop a pony who pretty much rules everything?_

…_I wish I knew._

_I should probably start at the moment I broke up with her. It was then that the side of her…the one I'd barely gotten a glimpse at showed itself. I wished I'd noticed it then and there…it might have at the least forewarned me of what was to come._

_No…no nothing could have done that. How could I have possibly known of the things she was capable of?_

_How could of I ever thought that my once beloved mare was more than willing to whittle my life to…to nothing? _

_How could I have known what was to come?_

…

I…I couldn't think, I couldn't believe what I was reading. How could my Celly be capable of such an act…such a way of hurting me as this?

I was brought out of my thoughts as the sound of hooves clopping along the marble floor reached my ears, the door to our chambers opening shortly after.

And that voice…her angelic, velvety voice calling out for me.

"Honey," Celly called, light amusement in her tone. "Silly, it's in the middle draw. What's taking you so…so…long?"

I turned around and merely stared at her wide eyed expression, dropping the diary onto the floor. Her expression as I did so was…shock…and was that anger?

"Why are you looking at my…" she looked up into my eyes and her question seemed to fade away into nothing, a worried gleam flickering through her magenta orbs.

"T-Toby I can explain," she stammered nervously, walking over to me as she did so.

"Really?" I asked, my throat dry and voice rough from emotion. "Because I'm pretty sure I got everything in there."

Celestia stopped in front of me and gently touched my shoulder with her left wing, gazing at me with an expression I couldn't quite place.

Ashamed…and yet not.

"I'm sorry baby," she whispered. "I-I didn't know if…I didn't want you to-"

"Have you so little faith in me?" I asked quietly, my voice nearly breaking as emotions threatened to spill over.

Celly shook her head and made to embrace me, but I quickly shrugged off her wing and backed away, regarding her with a sort of sad fury.

"I thought you trusted me?" I said angrily.

"I do sweetie-"

"I thought you knew how much you mean to me!" I cut across scathingly, my anger merely a feathers touch from erupting.

"I do baby!" she cried worriedly. "I know how you feel, I do! You mean everything to me to!"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE WORMHOLE?!" I shouted furiously, causing Celestia to flinch back in fear. "I could have seen my family, my friends and everyone else!"

"I-I thought you would have chosen to stay with them," she answered fearfully. "I thought you would have left me for them…I thought…I thought that I meant less to you than them. I just…couldn't risk it."

I could barely look at her.

"And what gave you the right to decide for me?" I seethed, shaking in my rage. "What stopped you from thinking about what I wanted, Celly? We're supposed to trust each other with everything, I would never have…"

_God damnit…damnit…she was supposed to trust me. I would never have left her, not in a million years._

I noticed her slowly making her way over to me and backed even further away from her. Unfortunately this only seemed to spur her on, a hurt yet determined expression upon her muzzle.

I eventually found my back hitting the wall and stopped moving, much to Celly's apparent satisfaction if her small smile was anything to go on.

"Sweetie, I was so scared that you were going to leave me," she spoke softly. "I didn't think it through, but you mean so much to me…I didn't want to lose you."

If I wasn't so furious at the revelation then I probably would have made a rational decision…but my rage controlled my actions.

My rage caused the terrible future to occur.

"Too fucking late for that," I bit scornfully, all but snarling as I made to walk past her.

Celly quickly snapped out her right wing to block me however, before swiftly moving in front of me with an expression of utmost fear, desperation and…something else.

Something dark…something that I didn't recognize at the time.

I wish I did.

"Toby please think this through" she beseeched quietly, a couple of liquid lines trailing down her face. "I don't want to…please don't do this."

I ignored her…idiot.

"Get out of my way Princess," I snapped irritably, causing her to instantly flinch at her title as though I'd just slapped her. "I want _nothing_ to do with you anymore."

Her eyes narrowed as yet another two lines trickled down her beautiful face.

"I don't want you to leave me, Toby," she said shakily. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I did. Just give me a chance to make this right, please!"

"You can't just _make this right_," I replied scathingly, my anger threatening to boil over yet again. "Just get out of the way and leave me alone."

She shook her head slowly at my demand, those eyes, those hauntingly beautiful eyes becoming ever so cold as they bored into my own.

I shivered uncomfortably, suddenly reminded of the power this pony had at her disposal. Not that I ever thought that she'd use it on me, but still…

"Don't do this Toby," she whispered, her voice surprisingly gentle. "I'm sorry, I truly am. I should never have kept this from you, but I did and I can't change that. But if you leave me now…"

"What?" I asked warily. "Are you going to attack me if do, imprison me?"

Her eyes widened at my question and she shook her head rapidly.

"Arrest-no of course not!" she denied fervently. "Why would you even think I'd do either? I'd _never_ hurt you honey, never!"

Before I could say or do anything, she securely wrapped her wings and forehooves around me. I tried to struggle and force my way out of it, succeeding if for but a moment.

But she was always one to get her way, and her wings were strong enough to hold a raging earth pony.

Compared to that, I was…uncomfortably weak in comparison.

It took a few minutes but I eventually stopped struggling and relaxed against her. She responded to this by nuzzling my neck and sighing contently, her hooves and wings still wrapped around me.

"Don't leave me alone Tobias," she…nigh pleaded. "I couldn't do it…I can't be alone again, _please!_"

She moved back slightly and gazed at me tearfully, her lower lip trembling.

But my mind was already set in stone. I couldn't, I wouldn't stay with a woman…a mare who kept such a terrible secret, who could do such a terrible thing so as to keep me to herself and away from but a few hours with my loved ones back on Earth.

I opened my mouth and quickly placed my hand over her muzzle, silencing her pleas as I braced myself for what I was about to say.

"Celly I need this," I began quietly. "I am…so angry right now, and hurt. I had a chance to see my family again and you selfishly denied it…Do you even have any idea how disgusted I am with you?"

The alicorn winced and stepped back as if struck, but her eyes swiftly morphed into cold orbs filled with denial and firm authority.

"You will not break up with me, Tobias."

It wasn't a request, it was an order. And I couldn't help but consider the consequences of dumping the co ruler of Equestria as I realized it.

_I have to do this…I can't…I just can't be anywhere near her. Not after what she's done._

I was aghast at her attitude, at the way she spoke as if I was beneath her. But I still retained my determination and turned on the spot, ignoring the way her eyes widened.

"Try and stop me."

There really wasn't anything else left to say after that.

So without further ado, I walked past her and left the room, unaware of the furious shaking my ex-lover was barely managing to keep under control.

**…**

It'd barely been two days since I broke up with her, now living in a home Luna and Chrissy bought out of sympathy.

Not that I'm complaining, I didn't have anywhere else to go.

Thankfully the life shattering consequences I began to suspect would happen never occurred. Perhaps I was taking her words a little bit too seriously, the mare probably just wasn't used to others telling her no after giving them _the look_.

Unsurprising really, that cold expression still gives me the shivers.

At this particular moment in time, I'd just finished spraying myself with the usual aftershave and was happily locking the front door when a cough behind me caught my attention.

The pony in question was a light grey pegasus with…interesting eyes, probably from some sort of disability if I was of any guess.

Probably not.

"Can I help you miss?" I asked, smiling at the adorable way she began to nuzzle the inside of her…delivery bag?

_The mail mare?_

She pulled her muzzle, and a single letter out of the bag, holding it out for me quite adorably if I do say so myself.

"Mhessahge fhor a mhisther Tobias Greenfhield!" she slurred cutely, prompting a light chuckle to escape my lips as I took the letter and thanked her, much to her happiness as she flew…in some sort of direction.

Chuckling still, I turned over the blank letter and opened it quickly, my mood diminishing rapidly as I took the contents in.

_**17 Whitewood Lane, Noble sector.**_

_**Canterlot.**_

_**1AM L33T**_

_**Dear Tobias Greenfield.**_

_**We regret to inform you that your employment with Two Bit Coffees will be terminated on 27/09/3ANM effective immediately.**_

_**We at Two Bit Coffees wish you well in all your future endeavours and thank you for the time shared with our company. **_

_**Yours Faithfully**_

_**Herdona Grapevine.**_

…

"What the fuck!" I yelled aloud, uncaring of any who would hear. "The date is the twenty seventh, why is the letter so damn late?!"

_Someone is going to get fired for this, and not just me!_

Just as suddenly as my temper came, it was replaced by a wave of desperation as I realized the consequences of having no income.

_I don't have a mortgage thank god, but how am I supposed to pay for food and water? I've put enough away to last me for a while because I had no reason to spend it before…but how long will it last me? _

In the end the solution was pretty easy to come by. I needed to find another job, it was simple as that really.

Unfortunately…

As the day went on and morning gave way to the night, every shop and café and bar I asked refused to give me any sort of work. Even the ones with vacancies advertised outside didn't seem to want to hire me.

Even the well-known fact of my once being Celestia's lover held no apparent weight. If anything it only seemed to make them throw me out the door quicker.

And so in the end I was left with naught but my armchair and the crackle of my fireplace to help organize my thoughts.

Something wasn't right here, I knew it, but I didn't know what it was.

_Simple bigotry…no, too simple. Maybe they're all pissed off because I dumped their beloved Princess…hmm, maybe…I don't know. Something just seemed off about everyone today, why did I make them so nervous? It's not like they don't know who I am._

I wasn't going to make any sense of it tonight, I just wasn't. I was too tired; too…weary of the world that had greeted me today.

_Sleep does sound nice..._

Wearily, I got up off of my armchair and trudged over to my room. For the first time in a long while, I found myself simply too tired to have a shower. So it was with little hesitation that I threw all my clothes on the floor and pretty much collapsed on the slightly small bed.

Heh, sleep is a funny thing, we close our eyes and then boom, it's the morning. Well for some people anyway.

Like me for instance. But unlike the previous morning, I awoke not just to the sounds of birds tweeting, ponies talking, and the feel of sunlight fighting its way through the curtains ever so slight opening.

But also to the rather fantastic smell of a cooked breakfast.

Refusing to open my eyes for the moment, I inhaled the wonder scent and smiled a dopey morning smile.

You know the one.

_Did I cook in my sleep?_ I mused silently.

A sudden pressure, light and slightly warm pressed against my forehead, forcing my eyes to snap open as I sat up, staring at…

She was wearing naught but a blue apron and a loving smile as she held a steaming plate in her golden aura. Hash browns, toast, beans and something that looked rather akin to an actual sausage.

"Good morning honey," Celestia chirped happily. "I hope you like your breakfast, I made it just for you."

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well here's chapter two, like I promised.**_

_**Begin!**_

**The Law  
><strong>

"Celestia?!" I cried, nearly tumbling out of my bed in shock if not for a sudden wave of magic holding me steady. "W-What-how are yo-"

She raised a hoof and used her magic to briefly close my mouth, if but for a second.

"Oh I know you're so very happy to see me sweetheart," she cooed, her smile widening even further as she leaned closer, the plate being carefully placed upon the top of my draws. "I feel the same, but please eat first. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all."

Her calm, if not very cheerful tone were quite effective in rendering me speechless. There were so many questions all dying to be asked, nay, demanded in my mind that it was with surprise that any of them managed to escape my mouth.

"What are you doing in my house?" I asked bluntly, a frown crossing Celestia's face as I did so. "And for that matter, _how_ are you in my house. I locked the door with that anti magic…thingy."

A rather relaxed smile appeared on her muzzle as I asked this, erasing the frown instantly.

"Oh Toby, do you truly believe that any lock could keep me out?" she giggled, holding a hoof to her muzzle somewhat cutely.

"Ah…um…"

_I kinda did, yeah…though that's pretty stupid now that I think about it._

Caught in my thoughts as I was, I was quite unaware of how close she currently was to my face. Thus it was quite a shock when the intruding mare pushed her muzzle into my neck and…_inhaled_ deeply.

"What the hell are you doing!" I demanded, pushing her happily flushed face away…with much difficulty.

She took another deep breath and licked the top of her muzzle eagerly, as though she was tasting whatever was so delightful a scent.

"Mhmm…"she moaned erotically. "Your aroma is still so wonderfully-"

She took yet another deep breath, her smile widening into a dopey lovestruck grin.

"_You…"_ she exhaled, her body shuddering lightly. "Oh I have missed you Toby, so very, very much."

Her eyes, locked on mine as they were, darkened as they continued staring. There was a…hunger there, a need, desperate and determined.

Yet I saw little lust. Nay, on the contrary I saw love and just…I don't know. Like I said before, there was a need in her gaze, a hunger, a desire for the one they regarded.

Such a powerful emotion frightened me with its intensity. If I were still completely in love with her, with all the trust and dependency as I had before, then such intensity might have aroused me deeply.

But as we were now…I wasn't so sure.

"Open your mouth baby," she insisted, the plate and fork, now holding a bit of sausage, floating in front of my face.

I wanted to throw the plate and food to one side and demand she leave my property. I wanted to take that bit of sausage and tell her to shove it where her sun didn't shine.

Anger, the anger I felt was still so prominent.

But as I looked into her eyes and thought of all I wished to do…I saw…or was shown the cold power behind those orbs.

And I felt fear.

"Cel…I…I can eat it without any help," I eventually spoke, trying with difficulty not to flinch as her eyes narrowed.

"Oh but honey," she cooed, her voice velvety and loving. "It brings me such joy to take care of you like this. Couples so _deeply_ in love do this all the time after all, and wouldn't possibly want to deny us that…would you?"

The reply of 'We're not going out any more you crazy mare' fell at the starting point. For the moment I as much as thought of it, the moment I frowned at her words…was the moment I began to feel quite…cold.

As if the temperature in the room had suddenly dropped quite a few degrees.

"N-No," I mumbled, shuddering as her smile widened ever so slightly.

"I know you wouldn't sweetie," she tittered mirthfully. "We've done so much together already, have we not? What is one more when it's such a _loving_ and _joyous_ act."

Deciding to simply roll with it for the moment, I nodded and opened my mouth, regretting it instantly as her own continued to widen to near creepy levels.

"Oh you're such a wonderful boyfriend," she crooned, delicately placing the food in for me to eat. "So attentive and willing to make his _marefriend_ happy."

With each piece of food she placed into my mouth, a coo, giggle, and content humming would follow. Her eyes were alight with delight, as if each chew, each swallow brought unimaginable joy to the mare.

_A few days ago this would probably have been as fun for me as it is for her. But now…it's just really fucking creepy._

Only, and only when there was nothing left to eat did she teleport the plate away, leaving naught to keep her in that blissful state.

"Did you like it?" she asked softly. "I made it all with you in mind…though to be honest, I've thought of little else these past few days."

_Now that she's happy, I think it's time to ask the twenty pound question._

"It was delicious Princess," I admitted honestly, and it was really. "Everything was perfect…but really, what are you doing in my house? Where I'm from that's considered breaking and entering you know, as in against the…law."

I trailed off slightly towards the end as I took in the…the _cold_ look she was giving me. Not hateful, no angry but just…cold, cold annoyance is all I can think to describe it.

"Prin-"

"Don't you dare call me that."

The words were softly spoken, quiet and collected…and yet so chilling it made me shiver.

"I am Princess only to my subjects, my servants, my guards and foreign leaders," she said slowly, her voice barely above a whisper. "But to you, to _you_ I am Celly, Cel and Celestia, not Princess."

"We're not together any more Celestia," I snapped, the words flying out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and this time I saw it for what it was. I saw the darkness in those eyes.

"Oh aren't we?" she uttered quietly. "Because Tobias, you see…I very much believe we are."

"It's not a joint decision!" I retorted, adrenaline fighting off whatever fear those orbs once held over me. "I don't trust you anymore, I don't want you anymore. And I don't love…"

_Why can't I say it…I can't possibly…not after what she did._

Did love not fade as fast as trust? I'd had no relationship before Celestia…I had nothing to compare it with.

Gentle laughing brought me out of my thoughts, directing my gaze onto a rather self-satisfied looking alicorn.

"You can't say _that _one, can you?" she asked rhetorically, moving a few steps closer. "I've broken your trust and I've made you dislike me, but…"

Already near the edge of my bed, I had nothing to back away too. Thus as her hoof placed itself on said bed, it was with a light shudder that I forced myself to remain still.

"But you still love me," she continued, a grin wide and confident on her muzzle as she closed the distance between our faces. "Even without your hesitation, I can see it in your eyes. I can…"

She took a deliberate and noisy breath.

"Ahhhhh!" she exhaled. "Taste your arousal in the air, taste it amongst the sweat trickling down your neck."

"Get away from me Celly," I warned, pressing my hands against her barrel and wincing at the absolute pleasure her eyes gave off as I did so.

"And there we go," she continued, ignoring my warning. "Celly, oh…there we go. Am I too close to you Toby? Does the feel of my coat excite you, entice you so subtly that you subconsciously call me Celly without realizing?"

_I…I called her that? I didn't even…_

Her words were as smooth, as silky and perfectly placed as ever.

"You still find me so _sexy_, don't you Toby?" she crooned, all but delicately moaning the word.

"C-Celly…you need…need to leave before…before I…"

I can't even begin to explain how difficult it was to concentrate of what I was trying to say. Everything she said was true. The feel of her after what felt like years was…exquisite. And her voice, so sultry. Her body, it's movements so seductive…

Game, set and match.

"Before you call the guard?" she asked, laughing softly at my unfinished threat. "Oh Toby, my sweet, naïve Toby. I came into your home because I had the key. And I had the key because I have _all_ the keys, to every house, every apartment, every bungalow."

I felt her hoof touching my right cheek gently, stroking it lovingly.

"When a law is made," she continued, regarding me warmly. "It is made by the Noble Counsel. But to put into effect, it must first go be read and signed by the Princesses…by me. And if the one who makes the rules, who makes sure that everypony is protected, who in return is so beloved by her subjects chooses to _bend_ one every once in a while…well."

She smiled and leaned close, said smile very…assured of something.

It made me feel a little dizzy, sick even.

"When the Princess breaks the law, heads turn away," she explained, unaware or apathetic to the horror as I began to realize. "And Toby, my wonderful Toby. When the Princess does such for a thousand years. When the Princess IS the law, nopony looks twice, nopony blinks, and nopony…my love, even considers arresting the law."

It took all of about five seconds for all she said to sink in.

She could do anything she liked, break whatever law she wished and get away with it…because she had been the law for a thousand years. And to change that…to even attempt to change that would go against a pony's nature. For if one thing about their kind was true, it was that stagnation was a willing choice.

They hated change. Change meant new, new always came with possible danger and their instincts just wouldn't allow it.

Celestia was the law…and I was powerless to fight against it.

_Wait…wait a moment…_

"You passed some sort of law to get me fired didn't you?" I asked, aghast at what I was beginning to realize. "Some sort of…of law that stops me from working for anyone here, didn't you?"

Celestia tilted her head and regarded me strangely, almost as if she were a touch amused.

"And on what grounds do you accuse me of such?" she asked, definite amusement in her voice now.

"Oh I don't know," I replied sarcastically. "I break up with you and then get fired, what a coincidence right!"

…she began to laugh.

"O-Oh honey," she giggled. "Why would I ever do that to you? I love you, I'd never do such a thing."

_What?_

Confusion must have been pretty plain on my face, frustration too. Because she stopped laughing more or less instantly and…well explained.

"Tobias, I would never pass such a horrible law just to get you out of a job," she assured, stroking my cheek repeatedly once more. "The fact of the matter is that your previous employer came to me the day after we broke up and asked if I planned to come into her café anymore. I told her that you wanted me to stay away from you, so no I would not.

"And given that my visits tended to bring in more customers, holding onto you would no longer be as profitable as it once was. And with a zero hour contract…well, it was well within her right to let you go at a moment's notice."

_I have to admit, it's a pretty reasonable explanation…for getting fired at least._

"Okay, fine that explains that then. But then why did everyone who was hiring all but shove me out of their place, especially when I mentioned your name?"

"You mentioned my name?" she echoed, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"I was trying to get a job and figured mentioning my being your ex-lover might have given me some brownie points," I muttered sheepishly, before shaking my head and pushing it to one side. "But that's not the point! Why did they get so nervous when I said your name?"

"Well," she drawled, suddenly quite flushed for some reason. "There may or may not have been a rumour around the city."

"What rumour?" I asked, eyes narrowing angrily.

"Oh, only that a certain human was looking to get hired by the crown."

I almost…almost flinched at the sudden, _feral_ gleam in her eyes.

"And that the crown would be very unhappy if anypony else just so happened to hire him first," she finished, an actual smirk adorning her muzzle.

_You…absolute bi-_

"And why would you ever think that I'd want to be hired by you?" I asked, a laugh escaping from the sheer ludicrously of it all.

"Oh it's not a hard job, Toby," she assured, as if _that_ was the only reason. "It pays quite well. You get a chamber to sleep in and free three meals with yours truly. You wouldn't even have to do much really…just carry my paperwork and look gorgeous."

"I am not working for you," I growled, putting as much finality as I could into it.

And by the way she narrowed her eyes, by the sudden control to her tone…she understood.

"Then who?" she asked, tone controlled and yet as soft as always. "You saved up, but even then I know how much you have and it won't last much longer than a month or two."

_She's right…but I won't take that job. I won't be anywhere near her…I can't._

"Well then!" I declared, surprising her as I pushed her away and stood up. "If I can't obtain work here, then I'll just have to look in other places, Manehattan maybe."

"And what about this house? Sister and Chrysalis sorted this house out for you, will you really throw it back in their faces?"

_A guilt trip, really?_

"I'll explain why if it bothers them so much," I dismissed. "I'm sure that they'll try to argue the point that you're manipulating other ponies from hiring me just to have me to yourself."

…

The silence that followed this was quite unnerving. Celestia didn't say anything, didn't look at me, just the ground and only the ground.

And then without warning, my legs suddenly gave way and I crashed to my knees.

"W-What's goingggngnggn…"

My tongue rapidly became very numb, all speech leaving as quickly as it happened.

"I'm sorry honey," Celestia's voice, the depressing tone of it all caught my attention instantly. "I would have given you a _drink_ if you'd just accepted me back…but you left me no choice."

I tried to speak, to move…but my entire body was freezing up.

"Fataigo is quite a rare plant you know," she explained, watching with a sad smile as I collapsed onto the floor. "But when mixed with the right herbs it becomes quite a powerful, yet temporary paralytic poison. The eventual effect renders the victim unable to speak or move for a week, and leaves no trace after the first few minutes. In fact all that's left for proof is the trace of false poison, a deliberate mix up from the original, separated but still there in your blood."

_I can't move! I can't fucking move!_

"To even the most critical eye it would resemble a case of simple poison. And with humans…well, we don't even know what the full capabilities that poison can do. So using any sort of magic, even to communicate could be fatal."

I tried to open my mouth and speak…but nothing happened, my mouth didn't move a single bit.

"And when I came to visit and apologize for my actions, I heard nought a plate shatter," she continued softly, the plate from before suddenly reappearing…only to be promptly let go and smashed on the floor.

"I broke into your house and rushed to your room, only to find you like this…and after only just saving you from certain death do I prod with careful magic, and discover poison in your food. An attack from someone who must have wished you harm…says the princess, thus everypony agrees, case closed. There's a pony out there who wished you harm, who will be found, but must be out there somewhere…because the princess says so."

Tears, fearful tears begin to leak from my eyes, prompting Celestia to rush over and wipe them away lovingly.

"Shh, shh, shh," she hushes, kissing my immobile lips softly. "It's okay honey, I'm going to take you back home and keep you safe. I'll make sure Chrysalis can replace me for the week so I can look after you. Because I love you, and I'll take care of you for as long as I have to."

Her horn lit up briefly before sending a flare of some sort out of my open window.

"I'll understand of course if you want to leave once you're better," she spoke mournfully, stroking my sweaty forehead gently. "But it could happen again without me there to keep you safe."

I couldn't feel it, but I knew my eyes were widening in fear.

"Although," Celestia continued, perking up suddenly and smiling as she looked down at me. "I'm certain that if we remain true to our hearts and love each other…that the one responsible for such a travesty wouldn't dare to do so again with me so close."

_THIS MARE'S FUCKING CRAZY! _

Her smile widened as she kissed my nose softly, the sound of many wings and hooves suddenly reaching my ears.

"HELP!" Celestia wailed loudly, sudden tears streaming down her face a moment before my bedroom door was slammed open.

"Princess!" a guard cried, male by the sound of it. "What's happened here?"

"P-Poison," Celestia stammered, her body shaking from a mix of anger and distress. "Somepony's poisoned him…m-my lover."

"It's going to be okay Princess," he consoled, before yelling. "Lieutenant Jorgen, I need a two medics and a stretcher now! Make sure that whoever examines him is careful with their magic, go now!"

"Yes sir!"

Hooves faded away…my poisoner pressed her lips to my forehead.

"Don't worry Princess," the guard comforted. "We'll get Mr Greenfield to a doctor and then we'll find whoever did this, even if we have to search the entirety of Equestria itself!"

Celestia, from what I could see, looked at the guard and smiled sadly.

"Thank you Captain," she whispered. "I know you'll find whoever did this, I have faith in you."

I heard the guard…I heard him thank her, turn around and walk away. And when he was gone for but a moment, she looked down at me…

And smiled.

_**And there's that!**_

_**Cya in the next chappy, stay snuggly **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**And here's chapter three, also as promised.**_

_**Warning – This chapter will contain a 'loving' Celestia 'looking after' our poor protagonist. Given that this is written by me, I feel a warning should be given.**_

_**Begin!**_

**The First Day**

I didn't know where I was, I didn't recognize any of the new voices around me, and as my psycho ex-girlfriend had closed my eyes I had no way of even attempting to look at them.

And about the voices…yeah, there was _one_ I recognized.

Just one.

"What's the poison done to him doctor?" Celestia asked, her voice nigh pleaded for an answer.

"Well Princess," replied a young voice, a male voice, one I didn't recognize. "Whoever did this to him clearly wanted him alive, the effects of the poison are nothing short of genius. Unfortunately the poison is also completely untraceable, but more importantly it left his respiratory system intact."

"And how is that a good thing?" she snapped harshly, her furious expression, her act still so perfect as I heard it. "He's still been poisoned!"

"Yes, I'm well aware Princess," the doctor backtracked, confidence clearly weak even to a blind man. But its disregarding of his respiratory system stopped him from choking to death, which is a good thing. Not only that but his esophagus somehow has retained enough muscle power to swallow food and drink, something that by all accounts isn't possible in cases of paralysis."

From what I could hear, Celestia was breathing a little heavier than usual. In turn the doctor seemed to breathing shallowly, as if frightened.

"T-Truly a masterful mixture of magic and toxicology…"

He cleared his throat.

"The poison itself does seem to be degrading gradually," he continued informatively. "Unfortunately we can't find any antidote suitable for such a poison; our experts simply don't recognize it."

"Very well," Celestia spoke, her voice tight and controlled, yet quite deliberate…for the doctor to hear maybe? "Have they a timescale for his recovery?"

"Yes Princess, they believe Mr Greenfield will be able to move again within a week at most. Though moving around as he once did afterwards will take a few more in order to regain what tissue the poison will unfortunately wither."

A brief bout of silence was all that greeting that, at least until a sigh, one filled with sadness and hurt rang within…wherever I was.

"Then I shall take care of him personally within my chambers."

_The fuck she will! _I raged silently, trying desperately to say, to do something!_ Say something doc, there's gotta be procedures of some sort to stop that!_

And as though my pleas were heard…

"Princess I'm sorry, but I have to insist that Mr Greenfield stay with the medical staff," the doctor refused. "I understand your connection to him is a very personal one, but staying with those who can look after him properly will be of a much greater benefit."

They were also unfortunately denied…

"I too am sorry Doctor Lovegood," Celestia replied softly…and yet with coldness now so familiar to me. "But he will be staying in my care, in my chambers and that is final."

"B-But Princess-"

"Enough Doctor," her voice retained its gentle tone, but there was no room for argument as she spoke. "My beloved has been poisoned within his own home for reasons I cannot even begin to understand. I have already taken the proper measures to ensure the throne will stay warm in my absence. I will not have him out of my sight until he is well enough to take care of himself once more, and you will not bring up the matter again, is that understood?"

_Please refuse…please…_

…

"Doctor?"

"Y-Yes Princess," he sighed, defeated. "I understand. I will not speak of this again."

I could practically hear the smile widen on her face. And if the sudden masculine gasp, ruffle of wings and nigh blissful sigh was anything to go on, the doctor was currently getting a nice warm hug from her as reward for his silence.

"Thank you, my little pony," she cooed, yet another content sigh as a response. "I apologize if I frightened you, I didn't mean it, I'm just scared for him."

"I-It's okay," he replied, voice muffled from what I guessed to be his muzzle pressed against her barrel. "I wasn't f-frightened."

_Obviously, I'm sure that's Celestia hooves I can just about hear quaking against each other._

"Of course you weren't, little one," she soothed. "Now why don't you return to your duties, and allow me to take care of mine, okay?"

Her tone was as soft and kind as the day I first met her, so perfectly maternal and wonderful to the ears.

It was little wonder that I believed the doctor never to return again. And by the sound of a door closing, by the sound of a happy giggle soon following…my fears were just as quickly proven true.

"Oh, alone at last," Celestia sighed happily, hooves clip-clopping ever closer to me. "I never thought that he'd argue against me, but no matter. It's just you and I now..."

My nerve endings or whatever having apparently turned back on, I can once more feel the slightest brush against my eyes lids as they are ever so gently pried open. The instinctive urge to shield my eyes flares harshly, but being unable to move I could do nothing to satiate it.

"There we are sweetheart," she cooed lovingly, a tone so familiar and once cherished now bringing nought but dread. "Now don't worry, I just need to keep eye contact long enough for this to work."

_For what to work?! What else is this crazy bitch going to do to me?!_

A soft glow lights up her eyes as they stare down at mine, a thin line slowly leaving them and all but blinding me as they reached mine. The feeling afterwards is quite painful, not immensely so but still…

Groggily, I fight with all my might to blink away the sting in my eyes…but again fail to do anything at all.

_What did she do? WHAT DID SHE DO?!_

"There's no need to shout you know, I can hear you quite clearly without it."

Horror all but bursting within me as I noticed Celestia's wide smile, a thought, quick and fearful forces its way to the forefront of my mind.

_Can she hear my thoughts?_

The smile widens on her muzzle as she nods, eyes alight with excited delight.

"That I can my love," she answers sweetly. "Think your words aloud and I'll hear them clear as if you'd verbally spoke."

I…could speak, and although I was filled with fear and distress at my current situation, the fact that the one I wished to YELL at could hear me do so what too much to pass up.

_You poisoned me you bitch!_

The sheer pain across her face as she flinched back almost…almost made me smile internally. But it was nothing compared to what I wanted right then, right there.

_Give me the fucking antidote and let me go!_

Those last three words…those last three words seemed to instantly trigger something inside her. I could see it click as her eyes darkened, I could taste it in the air my lungs subconsciously took.

"No," she uttered, voice soft yet clear. "No Tobias, I don't believe I will do either."

She lowered her head and regarded me calmly, that infuriating smile once again adorning her muzzle.

"Can you not see that this had to be done?" she asked, voice genuine…as if she completely believed the crap coming out of her mouth.

_What, you HAD to poison me? What the fuck convinced you that doing THAT was…was necessary? Why did you do this to me?_

My thoughts were angry and filled with confidence to begin with…but that last question I asked felt broken and distressed. Celestia apparently thought so too, at least if her very concerned expression was anything to go on.

"I-I had to do it Toby," she explained, voice practically pleading with me to understand. "You tried to break up with me, you tried to leave me…alone again. Doing this will make you stay with me again, can't you see?"

_What? How could this possibly make me want to be anywhere near you? The moment I recover, I'm going to travel as far a-fucking way as I possibly can._

I didn't bother mentioning that I wasn't going to tell anyone about my being poisoned by her…who would believe me anyway?

And by God…the utter creepiness of the smile on her muzzle would have made me shiver, if I still could have. As if to follow up with that smile, she placed her left hoof upon my right cheek and began to stroke it affectionately…and unfortunately I could still feel it.

"I'm afraid that you won't be going anywhere, my lovely human," she crooned, giggling innocently. "In fact by the time you're fully recovered, you'll _crave_ nothing more than to be with me at all times…just as I do with you."

Unable to move and stop her, it was with silent revulsion that I felt her full, soft lips press against my own, a deep flush quickly spreading across her pristine alabaster cheeks well before she pulled away.

Such as what can be seen when one cannot close their eyes.

"Mhmm, delicious," she moaned, her body actually shivering as she licked her lips. "Oh how I have missed your taste Toby."

Her eyes quickly snapped open as a grin graced her muzzle, loving and…cheeky I think, maybe playful.

"I bet you loved it too, didn't you?" she asked, grin widening as I kept my thoughts to myself. "Silent and mysterious is it, lover? Oh how coy you are, keeping to yourself. But it's okay, I'm here now, there's no reason to hide from me…no reason at all."

_Stop it! _I snapped. _Stop all of this, I will not…I do not wish to speak to you in ANY way. And when I am recovered I will go to whatever kingdom hates you the most and take residence, or whatever the fuck it'll take to keep you away from me!_

The _hurt_ in her eyes was so genuine I actually believed it to be true.

"Toby please calm down," she implored, actually making to climb on the god damned bed as she did so. "You don't mean that, you don't mean any of it. I understand if you're angry, but-"

_GET OFF OF ME!_

I thought the words as loud as I could, hoping, praying for her to actually do I wished. And by the sad look in her eyes, I thought my prayers answered.

And they were…sort of.

She stopped her climbing of the bed and sat back down on her rump, regarding me with clearly distressed, unrealistically wide eyes.

And then she blinked...and then she smiled a crazy smile.

"You must be quite thirsty my love," she said, obvious desperation behind her tone. I watched on as her horn lit up and water filled cup popped out of nowhere. "Yes…here, let me help you my darling."

_STOP, I'm paralyzed! I can't swallow!_

"Oh, in most cases you wouldn't be able to, yes," she agreed, a prideful smile on her muzzle as she began to tip the cup. "You also should be able to feel anything either, but the poison was made with this in mind, to still allow you to do so, with MY magic, my power. Do you truly doubt that I could not accomplish such a trivial feat?"

Panic rose through me as the liquid began to travel down my throat, fear of choking all but flooding my mind. In fact I was terrified of what was about to happen, that I failed to notice the water having already been swallowed.

At least until…

"There we go honey," Celestia cooed, her uncovered hoof gently rubbing my throat. "See, isn't that better? There's nothing to fear from me, I'd never hurt you, I'm here for you!"

_You're absolutely insane!_

"Insanely in love perhaps," she laughed, an open smile on her muzzle as she bent down and planted yet another deep kiss upon my lips. "Now, I'm going to use the ladies room for a few minutes. But I want you to try and relax, I promise I won't be too long."

Unwilling to say anything to her after…after THAT, I remained silent and watched her enter the toilet out of the corner of my eye.

_Perhaps I should just stay silent from now on,_ I thought silently, trying and hoping that Celestia couldn't hear them when they weren't directed at her._ At least until I can move around again. I'm not sure what that crazy bitch will do, but talking to her doesn't seem to make things any better._

The toilet door opening caught my attention and I quickly went back to thinking of…nothing, which is a lot harder than you might think.

"I know you're very angry with me my love," Celestia's voice crooned lovingly, though I couldn't quite figure out where she was talking from.

"I knew when I planned this that you would all but shout your hatred of me," it was closer now, somewhere behind me.

"But what you don't see is the opportunity for us to bond further my sweet," okay it was definitely behind to my left this time.

"You're unable to move, to take care of yourself as you once could. But I can! I can show you how much you mean to me like this. I can show you how wonderful it feels to be cared for, to be doted on day after day. All of which will never end…if you accept that you still love me, that you won't leave me."

I blinked…and there she was at the foot on my extremely large bed.

_What…is she wearing? _I thought, unaware that I projected it to her.

"Don't you like it?" she asked, a cute, almost sultry smile on her muzzle. She turned around slightly, her eyes never leaving me as she lifted her right hoof.

I have no other words for what she was wearing, black lingerie that covered her from barrel to flank, barely managing to hide the tips of her sun emblem. Her hind legs were also encased in very pink socks…or tights, I couldn't tell. Lastly there was a sort of cloth saddle atop her back…or maybe just a towel, I truly was clueless with it.

"I know you can't move sweetie," she spoke softly, her smile tender and loving. "But this where I come in, one of the…perks if you will, of having a mare who cares so much for her beloved."

_She's actually trying to make me love her with…with whatever this is?_

Again, I didn't realize that I'd phrased it as a question she could hear.

"Oh no honey," she reassured, much to my surprise. "Like I said, this is just a perk of taking care of you. But if it truly bothers you then I promise it won't hurt me in the least to take it off."

Her words flowed smoothly, silkily. Love or desperation I could not tell, and yet…

I stayed silent.

"On it stays then," she whispered, a smile tugging on the corner of her muzzle. "I knew you would love it."

_**And that's all for this chapter. I'm starting my new job tomorrow so I'm not sure when the next will be, but we'll see.**_

_**No sexual stuff in this chappy, it'll most likely happen in either the next or the one after that, and even then it won't be sex itself. There's only so much I can suspend disbelief.**_

_**Cya, stay snuggly!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**And here's the fourth chapter, as promised. **_

_**Please note that this does have a little bit of non-consensual bath time on Toby's behalf(But no foreplay yet!). Also note that I will now point out the obvious and say that one, he is still paralyzed, and two, he still needs to use the toilet.**_

_**Nuff said? **_

_**Begin!**_

**The Second Day**

The room was quiet…

Blinking slowly as I just about managed to turn my head; I looked out of the balcony window and sighed silently at the freedom it teased so cruelly.

The night before…when Celestia changed into that alluring attire had been hellish on my behalf. Oh I'm sure that she loved every second of _caring for me_, no doubt completely self-assured that her lingerie was the reason I remained silent.

And I'm ashamed to say that a part of me agreed with this assumption. But thankfully, the other part vehemently believed I did so to spite her, to give her no satisfaction.

I chose to stick with this side firmly.

At the end of the day, when the sun gave way to Luna's moon, Celestia crawled into the humungous bed I laid in…a smile so loving yet so…_wrong_ in my eyes, firmly planted on her muzzle.

I couldn't move at all then, and my being silent did nothing to dissuade her from trying out for the big spoon. All I could see was white as she gently placed my head against her barrel.

_At least she smelt nice…like chocolate._

Having woken up what felt like twenty or so minutes ago, I quickly found out that I was once again able to move my head, though with greater effort required to do so. Speaking however is still something I cannot do, nought but croaks and groans escape my mouth with each and every failed attempt.

Celestia, to my great surprise was also nowhere to be seen. Her shape was still viewable in the memory foam-like mattress, but she was certainly not in the room anymore.

And so it is that we come to the now, with nothing to do, barely able to move, but thankfully no crazy ex-marefriend to be found.

_But if there's a chance for something to go wrong then…_

A sudden creaking catches my sluggish attention as the door opens, a lingerie wearing Celestia happily skipping inside with a tray in her golden aura.

_She's still wearing that? Wow, I wonder what bullshit story she came up with for that._

"Good morning honey!" she chirped cheerfully. "I hope you've worked up an appetite, because I've brought you a bountiful breakfast!"

_Poetic_

You could practically taste the sarcasm in the air.

Celestia merely giggled at my dry tone of…thoughts and placed the tray atop a rather large ebony set of draws. The smile on her face still felt so wrong, warm and kind, loving and comforting…as if to say that everything was going to be alright.

_It's no wonder she has her little ponies wrapped around her hoof,_ I thought miserably. _I honestly can't think of a single way to prove that she's the one who did this to me._

It all seemed so impossible. How could I ever prove that she did it? How could I show the truth to them when they would either ignore it, or tell Celestia herself that I said so.

A subconscious shiver, barely noticeable wracked my form as the answer came, swift and brutal as the questions I wondered.

_I can't…and if Celestia knew that I had accused her of such, who knows what she would do to pacify it._

Given that my thoughts were directed only to myself, Celestia appeared to be none the wiser to my internal struggle, what with that everlasting smile still firmly planted on her muzzle.

But those eyes…calculating and cold if but for a moment. Yet a moment that I caught just before they regained their warmth.

_She didn't hear me…she couldn't have…_

I had to believe that. The mere suggestion of my thoughts being permanently readable was horrifying. To have my privacy violated so easily…no, my thoughts WERE private, and that was that.

The alternative was unthinkable.

"Oh honey," Celestia crooned softly, a slice of hash brown on a fork floating within her golden grasp. "It's time for breakfast, so open wide and let Celly feed you."

_Creepy as f..._

It took a few moments, but eventually…

_She knows I open my mouth now, how?! _I panicked internally.

"Come on Toby," she giggled, prodding the food against my tightly closed mouth. "Open up, I can make this really fun for both of us if you do."

_I'm not eating a single thing you give me, poisoner! _I snapped, relishing in the hurt expression across her face despite my break from silence. _You told that you'd do so again and again if you had too. So if you expect me to open my mouth than you're sorely mistak-_

A golden aura suddenly coated my mouth, breaking off my chain of thought as it began to ever so gently pry it open. I didn't hurt in the slightest, even as I tried and failed to fight it back. The best I can come to describing it is that it was like trying to stop water from running between your fingers.

Slow, painless yet inevitable.

"I'm sorry baby, but you must eat," she cooed, her eyes bright and doe like. "The last time you avoided sustenance, you wasted away. I won't let that happen again, so please…open your mouth. For me."

She let her magic fade away, releasing me from her gentle prying if but for that moment.

_I have no choice, she'll just open it anyway…at least I get some form of dignity by doing it myself._

Begrudgingly, I opened my mouth and sighed silently, wincing at the sheer level of creepy her smile displayed as I did so.

"There we go sweetie," she said lovingly, her eyes lidding with affection as she placed the hash brown in my mouth. "See, isn't this lovely? A mare feeding her lover when he cannot do so himself. A mare taking care of him, not leaving him but for the most important of tasks…and even then, she does so with the highest amount of reluctance…because she loves him _so much_."

I'm ashamed to admit that the sheer sincerity in her words and expression…and eyes was enough to make my cheeks flush, though with embarrassment or something more I did not know.

"Oooh, your cheeks are so red honey," she giggled cutely. "Did I make them go red?"

_Time to try aggression, _I decided, embarrassment flooding through me at her light ribbing. _Let's see if she still wants to do this shit when I treat her like shit._

Human ingenuity at its finest I'm sure.

Nodding internally, I looked right in her doe like eyes and said, in the best angry and demanding tone I could think of-

_Shut the fuck up and feed me some more hash brown!_

I didn't know what to expect if I'm being completely honest. Beyond my breaking up with her and the time before our friendship, I'd never really spoken to her like this before.

To be honest, I was kinda hoping for her to get angry herself and bugger off. Any slaps I received for my language and attitude would be worth it in the end.

"Gladly sweetie!" Celestia complied; her smile never fading as she did what I'd harshly commanded and filled my mouth with the hash brown. "I knew you'd love it, I made it all myself after all!"

_What? No, no, no! Get angry damnit!_

It took a considerable effort to keep that thought private…hopefully private.

_Well…if first one fails, try and try again._

And I did…badly.

I tried again and again to rile her up. But as with the first attempt, every one of them was greeted with nought but happy approval and loving praise.

I was honestly surprised she didn't try to play 'here comes the train'. Eventually it came to the point where there was only a single sausage left, quorn I believe. And as she apparently realized this, Celestia's eyes suddenly began to twinkle with joy.

Using her magic, she placed half of the sausage in her muzzle before leaning down and slipping the other into my mouth, eyes shining happily all the while.

_Better play along for now, she'll just make me otherwise._

Reluctantly, I chewed my half off and swallowed it quickly. To my surprise, Celestia followed suit shortly after and swallowed hers, ridding me of my doubt that ponies couldn't eat quorn.

What, I get curious sometimes.

"And there we are sweetie, all done!" she fussed happily, an unwilling kiss being pried as she pressed her lips to mine. I couldn't repress a groan as her tongue flicked around the inside of my mouth delicately. "Mhmm, still so delicious Toby. As you always are."

With a quick flash of magic, the tray and all its contents were whisked away elsewhere, leaving only myself and my psychotic ex marefriend in the room.

"Now then my little human," Celestia cooed gently, her magic once more taking form as it began to lift me out of the bed and into mid-air. "I believe it's time for your bath."

_My bath?_

The question was pretty much thought aloud, but was rather redundant as I used my recently reusable nose and gave an experimental sniff.

I didn't smell too bad, but neither did I smell too fresh.

And so it was that I found myself happily floated into Celestia's ridiculously large bathroom. I say ridiculously because all that was in it was a single toilet, bath and sink. The rest was just open area for the flower patterned tiles.

"Here we are then," Celestia said cheerfully, smiling as per fucking usual as she stopped in front of the already filled bath. "Now the water's probably cold at the moment, so…"

With yet _another_ display of her power, the water suddenly began to bubble and steam, before calming down into what I suspected was a relatively nice hot bath.

Suddenly, I felt something tugging at my boxers and tried to instinctively grab them with my hands…only to remember that I still couldn't move anything below my neck.

As if sensing my reluctance however, Celestia smiled reassuringly and nuzzled my left thigh soothingly.

"Come now honey, I've already seen you quite naked before," she encouraged, her tone soft and honeyed as she effortlessly pulled them down and threw them into…a washing basket?

I quickly snapped my eyes back onto the mare and blinked at her loving smile. Not that it wasn't as creepy as ever mind you, it was just that she was doing so while looking directly at my stuff.

Thankfully she did nothing more than look for a few more moments, before flicking her eyes up at mine and giggling lightly.

"Okay then Toby, in we go," she said fondly, placing me over the water for a second or two before gently lowering me into it. As I said previously, I COULD still feel despite not being able to move nought below my neck. But it's still a rather pleasant surprise to know just how wonderful the water felt as it encased everything but my neck and head.

"Is the water nice honey?" Celestia asked, concern quickly adorning her expression. "I can cool it down if it's too hot for you."

I was originally going to revert back into my 'don't talk to the crazy bitch' routine. But…I don't know, something kept me talking.

I suspected magic but…

_It's fine Celestia, _I assured, frowning internally at how receptive I still was to her. _The water's just fine._

Evidently I'd said the right thing by the way her face seemed to come alive with delight, if not that then the speed of which a flannel flew into her hooves conveyed as much too.

"Wonderful," she laughed quietly, placing the flannel beneath the water for a moment before lifting it out and squirting some sort of body lotion into it. "Now just relax my love, and let me take care of you."

_Not like I have any choice in the matter_ I grumbled mutely, unaware of the frown on her face as I closed my eyes.

To start with she slowly and gently began to rub the flannel against my neck and shoulders, using her hooves rather than magic to do so.

_Maybe she thinks it more personal to do so physically?_

The alabaster mare continued her tender motions for a few more minutes, moving the flannel down to my chest next as she began the wash anew. She spent a little more time here than on my neck, washing under my armpits and then along said arms, between each finger and thumb…with such affection that I found myself silent involuntarily.

The feet were next, between each toe much like my hands with a gradual pace. She moved to my legs afterwards, cleaning each one quickly yet efficiently. And finally came…well, you know.

But as if to put all my worries to rest, the mare did nought but wash it. Though I did find that she spent a little bit longer on the entire package then both my legs combined. Then again I wasn't really paying too much attention to the time, I was too busy praying that arousal was impossible as I was.

It wasn't…

She paid it no mind however, only a slight giggle escaping her muzzle as she finished and quickly cleaned my stomach.

And then…came the worst part.

For as she floated me out of the bath and towelled me off, I heard but couldn't feel the unmistakable signs of my needing the toilet.

"I was wondering how long it would take for this to happen," Celestia commented, smiling up at me kindly. "The poison unfortunately affects the use of the bladder and bowels upon consumption, holding in all that needs to be released for a time."

And as though someone had just walked over my grave…

_But how am I supposed to…_ so embarrassed was I that I couldn't even finish the thought.

"Don't worry sweetheart," she said gently, floating my immobile body and manipulating it so I could sit on the toilet seat. "This is what I'm here for Toby, I'll help you."

I didn't even need to form a thought before a refusal left my mind.

_Uh, no I think I'll be just fine doing this on my own thanks, _I declined, staring and hoping that the finality in my eyes would say enough.

Unfortunately…

"I can't honey, you'll fall without me here to help you," she explained softly. "Please Toby, it's nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of, you're paralyzed, you _need_ help with moments like this."

Before I could think of yet another refusal, she lit up her horn and gently pressed the side of it to my stomach.

And I felt it immediately, all with the knowledge that I was powerless to stop it.

_Oh no…_

It was by far the most embarrassing and humiliating thing I had ever experienced, but Celestia merely smiled and encouraged me with soft, affectionate words, never once showing disgust at…at anything.

Yet again I was reminded just how mature she was with personal situations.

Once all was finished and I'd stopped subconsciously trembling, I opened my eyes and looked at the alicorn's ever loving expression. She regarded me with those soft, doe like eyes even as she lifted me up ever so slightly and began to…uh…wipe me.

"There we go honey," she said, voice still as devoted and warm as ever as finished up and flushed the toilet. "See, there's nothing to be…ohh no, baby no, no tears."

She spoke…but I couldn't comply. The sheer and absolute depth of how I felt in that moment was incredible, and not in a good way. The humiliation combined with how helpless I felt was simply too much for me in that moment…too much.

"Toby it's okay, it's perfectly natural," she soothed lovingly, nuzzling my neck as a hoof began to rub my back. "Shhh, now sweetie, it's okay. I'm here, it's going to be okay."

_Helpless…can't do anything myself…need to get out of here…scared…_

Inconsolable as I was, my thoughts simply refused to become coherent, disjointed sentences and emotions all clashing together instead.

And unfortunately…she heard it all.

"Tobias, it's okay," she crooned softly. "This is why I'm here, there's no need to be scared baby. I'll take care of you, of _everything_, hush now…I'm here for you."

Her words…so soothing, so comforting and ever so easy to cling too. Her being my poisoner all but forgotten…for that moment.

It was only the second day of my paralysis…and I was already a sobbing mess.

_**You know, when I came out of surgery and found out (Much like Tobias here) that I couldn't do what i once could...well, his reaction was pretty much mirror to mine. **_

_**It helped to have personal experience when writing this, but fuck was it still uncomfortable. Didn't feel like putting smexy stuff in yet, so I'll wrap it in the next chappy instead.**_

_**Promise!**_

_**Cya, stay snuggly :D **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**And here's the fifth chapter, as promised!**_

_**Now like I said in the previous author note, this chappy will have some smexy stuff in it. That being said, this smexy stuff is completely non-consensual…as in Tobias doesn't want it for those who can't be arsed to Google XD.**_

_**Begin!**_

**The Third Day**

It was a little after two in the afternoon…I think. I don't know, I didn't really…care at the time. How could I…how could I think at all with my emotions in such a tangent?

It was the third day of my slowly receding paralysis, and like the day before I found that I could once again move a various part of my body.

Namely my both my arms and hands.

Heh, you'd think that this would be cause for a small celebration. But when I actually tried to move them, use them…I found it immensely difficult. And how they looked…most of the muscle, fat and whatnot had withered considerably, as if they'd been in a cast for months, unused.

Celestia noticed as much long before I did…but she said that…

"Oh honey don't worry," she soothed, stroking my hair as she lay beside me, ready for sleep. "You'll regain what you've lost in time…and you still look so beautiful to me, you always will."

Despite my tirade of spiraling emotions, I couldn't help but soak up the compliment like a sponge. My pride…dignity was at an all-time low, I had to _feel_ something, I had to.

It didn't help however that I was able to move and see just how badly they were affected.

I didn't even want to think about my legs.

In any case, it was sometime in the afternoon that my third day really began. Celestia had once again been absent when I awoke, but took no time at all in returning with breakfast…which she then began to feed me with.

I was barely responsive.

Unlike the previous day however, she didn't take me into the bathroom to bathe afterwards. Neigh, instead she merely chose to lay back down beside me and talk. She spoke of small things, funny and relevant, silly and serious…like she used too when we were together. It's nothing worth mentioning, but the feeling of it all, how the sheer nostalgia of everything made me feel was…unforgettable.

She continued to talk up until around eight minutes or so ago, in which she left with nought but the reassurance that she would return as quickly as she could.

I was puzzled by it all, she never seemed to leave unless it was absolutely necessary after all. She said as much the previous day.

Then again…with her gone for those few minutes…it allowed me to close my eyes and let go, just for a bit…a little bit.

I refused to break down in front of her again, I…I refused, I couldn't do it again. She'd speak, she's soothe and croon words of affection and reassurance, safety and warmth. And if spoken in the middle of my breaking down…my breaking down again, I truly did not know what would happen to me.

I didn't know if I'd be able to shove this horrible dependency I feel niggling in the back of my mind. Its voice is small, barely there…and yet _there._

A brief part of me wonders…does she have it too?

Before I can think any more on the subject, a faint rumbling sounds from within my stomach, accompanied with a brief twisting sensation that I barely managed to feel.

_Oh god no, please no…_

Celestia wasn't here, she wasn't in the room. How was I supposed to do this without…

_No…NO! We can do this ourselves, we don't need her. We just need a little willpower is all._

With that determined thought echoing throughout my mind, I looked over towards the bathroom door and grimace, a subtle wave of anxiety washing over me.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, I use all the strength in my upper body to push myself to the right, only just grazing my head on the ebony draws as I fall to floor on my back.

_Fucking!…Okay…okay, we're out of the bed, now to the bathroom._

Gritting my teeth, I rolled myself onto my front and placed both my arms in front of me. Then, with all the strength I can muster, I grip the floor as best I could and began to slowly pull myself forward.

The effort it took to do so nearly made me cry.

_Come on, we can do it! We don't need Celestia; we don't need anyone to help us now. We can do this ourselves!_

It took far longer than I would have thought to do so, but perseverance paid off as I eventually stopped just below the door handle.

I would have smiled…but as I tried to prop myself against the wall, a spasm overtook my limbs, causing them to regress to jelly, and I to collapse on my front.

_No…come on! Come on!_

Letting out an audible groan of desperation, I forced my shaky right arm up to the handle and gripped it with my increasingly lax hand, said desperation rising as its grip continued to fail again and again.

_Come on, please! _

I gripped…and lost again…

_COME ON, COME ON!_

The subtle vibration of my stomach intensified, doing nothing to sate my growing fear. It'd been too long, way too long. Celestia would be back any second and if she found me like this and tried, nay, she WOULD assist me…and if she did then…

_If there's really a God out there, then please help me. I can't do this by myself…I can't do it, I can't! Please-_

An absolute wave of dread overwhelmed me as I hear the door behind me opening, a voice, warm and tender saying…

"Sorry I took so long baby, I was-"

I'd stopped moving, but by the sudden lack of her voice permeating throughout the chamber, I knew that at any moment she would try and _help me_.

Surprisingly, there was no sudden rant of assurances and manic worry. Nay, instead there was only the sound of light clopping as she made her way to my side. And even though I refused to look, I knew she was staring down at me.

_Is this the part where she tells me off or something?_ I muttered scathingly, and hopefully to myself.

Yet as the moments passed and nothing breached the silence, I found myself looking up at her out of sheer confusion, if not curiosity.

The expression on her face was…patient, extremely so. I couldn't help but recall the exact same expression on my mother's face as a child, normally after lying and knowing that she knew I had.

A patient mother, not a word leaving her lips as she let the guilt do the job for her.

But Celestia wasn't my mother, she wasn't even my friend. She was my poisoner, my captor, my personal tyrant who professed to care but hurt me to show it.

And so instead of breaking the silence myself, I tried once more to reach up and twist the door knob. Yet like before I failed again and again, my hand simply lacking any strength to finish the task…and eventually…I lost the strength to move at all.

As I felt the strength leave me for good…and the constant staring of my crazy ex baring down on me…I experienced something that I'd felt very much the previous day.

I experienced how it felt to be truly helpless, useless even. I felt my pride, my dignity fade away into nothing, tears welling up in my eyes as I attempted to lift my arm.

_Lift damnit…just…lift please…let me…p-please…_

The handle sudden became enveloped in gold, twisting around and opening the door before my eyes. Looking back at the alabaster mare, I found myself swallowing from…nervousness as I found her already looking down at me.

_Celestia?_

"If you wish to try and do it yourself then I won't stop you," she said quietly, her eyes, their warmth practically crushing me with its weight. "Go ahead, I promise I won't do anything."

Looking at the toilet and then back to her…I felt my body shake with despair at what I felt coming, what I couldn't stop any more…I had no pride left to deny it. And with my strength what it was, I knew that there was no way that I'd be able to drag myself over, let alone manage somehow lift myself into a seating position.

I was trapped, defeated before I'd even begun. And she knew it, her kind, patronising eyes said as much in her silence.

_I can't, _I confessed, my thoughts as weak as I felt.

"What was that sweetie?" she asked, her expression the same as ever, warm, loving.

_I can't do it myself, _I repeated. _Can you help me…please?_

And there was the smile, widening, becoming warmer, more caring if that was possible.

"Of course I will honey," she cooed, her horn and my body lighting up as she carried me to the toilet. "I'll always be here to take care of you."

Once I was seated and judged comfortable, she lit her horn once more and pressed the side of it to my stomach. And…like before I closed my eyes and tried my best to ignore the humiliation welling up inside me.

I wouldn't cry this time, I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't…wouldn't…

A lone drip slipped down my cheeks, I felt it, all of it….all of the pain that one salty drop carried. But then I felt something else, something warm and soft brushing against my cheek, wiping the tear away ever so gently.

And when I opened my eyes, I was instantly graced with two magenta orbs gazing into them, such love and devotion held within that it made me gasp lightly.

"It's okay honey," Celestia lulled softly, moving forward and kissing the very spot she nuzzled. "I'm here, I'll always be here for you."

I remained silent as she levitated and wiped me, choosing instead to watch her and wonder how that loving…that devoted smile never left her muzzle as she did so.

"You wonder why this does not disgust me?" she spoke suddenly, her eyes flicking up and lidding affectionately. "You wonder why I do not scrunch up my muzzle in distaste, no?"

I didn't say anything back, yet as she continued to smile and wipe, I knew that I didn't need to.

"Tobias…you've no idea that joy it brings me to care for you like this," she crooned happily, sighing in absolute contentment as she seated me once more and flushed the toilet. She then turned to the bath, her magic already twisting the tap, filling the tub with water. "To care for someone you love so much, knowing all the while that they _need_ you so badly, so desperately to help them…"

Smiling warmly, she turned around and and reached out with her right hoof, stroking my hair gently, lovingly.

"You want to deny my help, I know," she admitted, smile not wavering in the slightest. "But you know you need it, you know you want it. Because I can see it in your eyes, I hear it in every stray thought you send in my direction."

_I…I've got to get that under control,_ I thought firmly, trying my best no to wince as her smile widened. _Did she hear…_

Turning back to the large bath, she halted the water with her magic and stuck a hoof in, evidently testing its heat before nodding and turning back to me, her horn alight once more.

I still didn't have any pants on, Celestia hadn't retrieved any from my house and thus I slept quite naked beside her.

_Though that's probably why…_

Within but a few seconds I was carefully lowered into the bath, closing my eyes and sighing as quietly as I could when the water began to soothe me.

But then there was a light splashing sound, and to my surprise the volume of said water rose considerably, curiosity causing me to open my eyes and see Celestia's entire body below her neck very much submerged at the other end.

I guessed that her lingerie was somewhere on the floor.

_What are you doing?_ I asked, unable to help myself as the words all but spilled out of my mind.

"Washing with you my love," she replied, smiling warmly as she made her way over to me, ignoring my expression at her term of endearment. "Don't worry, I'll make it fun!"

And she…did I suppose, in her own way, using her soaped up barrel to rub against my chest, giggling all the while as I stayed silent and closed my eyes.

You've no idea how difficult it was to stay so, to stop myself from becoming…excited from her enthusiasm.

But I think she knew, she always knows.

After finishing up and I was dried and whatnot, Celestia carried me back to the bed and laid me atop the covers, that secretive smile adorned upon her muzzle all the while.

"I know how hard this is for you to bear my love," she spoke suddenly, a strange hint of…something in her tone. "I can only imagine how difficult it must be so dependent on another person, to need their help, their mere presence every moment of every day."

She fell silent for a few seconds and climbed atop the bed with me, nuzzling her head against my cheek before kissing it warmly.

"But I've been researching and I have something for you, something that will make you feel a lot better," she finished, her smile now very much a grin as she lit up her horn and looked down at my…

_Wait no! What are you doi-_

A golden aura covered my limp member and began to gradually heat up, tingling ever so slightly before a sort of vibration steadily enveloped it. I knew that arousal was still possible from yesterday, but as the vibrating glow kept up its steady pace I felt something akin and then tenfold.

Unwillingly, a shuddering gasp escape my mouth as it continued to intensify.

_N-no, I don't want this, not from her, not from…not…_

I could barely think as it continued, and then as if to increase my rapidly declining through process, the mare responsible slowly began to lay kiss after nuzzle, after kiss after nuzzle upon my neck, my cheek and shoulder.

"Does it not feel good honey?" she asked, light amusement most definitely in her tone. "I could stop it now if you really want me to…but only if you _really_ want me to."

Weakly, I raised my right arm and tried to grasp her horn, knowing it to be the only way to stop magic. Unfortunately as I tried to do so, the quietly chuckling mare chose instead to kiss the palm and place it against her left cheek.

"Still so stubborn, even now my sweet?" she ask softly, nuzzling my hand. "Even before all of this you never did let me take care of you in bed. It was always my needs first and yours second, if at all. But now…now it's your turn, and mine to take care of you."

Unable to move, to think or speak aloud, I once again found myself completely helpless to stop her. And yet as the seconds passed me by and her magic grew in intensity…I found all my complaints forgotten.

"Yes…that's it baby," she cooed, a hoof gently moving my face so as to look at her. "Just relax…and let me love you."

My end hit me so abruptly and without warning that a cry, though silent, escaped from my lips. And as it did so, Celestia leaned down and captured them with her own, humming happily as my body subconsciously shook and tried to buck.

_W-Wha…Oh fuck!_

I'd orgasmed before obviously, but this…it was as if her magic had me do so a hundred times over.

_Oh god, Celestia! Christ! Fuck, fuck, fuck, Celestia, fuck!_

I barely comprehended what I'd thought, let alone that I was kissing her back. In fact it took the realization of the lack of stickiness to wake me back up, if only slightly.

_Why do I still feel…clean?_ I wondered, apparently aloud if her words were of any clarification.

"The spell is designed to capture any messes and send them to another plain," she explained, giggling as she leaned down once more and laid a kiss upon my lips. "It's very helpful for those who wish to do it more than once."

I'm…not sure if I kissed her back or not, I was still in a kind of stupor.

"Now then," she said, sliding her body against mine as she slowly sat down on the floor. "I do believe that it's time for lunch, no?"

_Why did I…_

"I was thinking something along the lines of pasta today."

_Why did I let her do that?_

"What do you think?

_I should have yelled at her to stop, I should have said no, I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have enjoyed it as much as I did._

"Toby?"

Snapped out of my thoughts, I turned to face her and…for reasons I knew not, smiled.

"_Pasta sounds nice Celly."_

The smile on her face was akin to light of a thousand suns…and at the time I didn't know why, I still wasn't quite coherent. I didn't realize what I'd done by saying that name…that silly little name.

Celly.

It was the third day, but that name sparked a turning point in the week.

And the rest of it became...very fucked up.

_**And there's that chapter!**_

_**Now I'd just like to warn you, in case Tobias's one wasn't enough, that this story is going to get very fucked up from here on in. Celestia has very interesting ways of showing her love for him, and in the next chapter you're all about to see why.**_

_**Get a taste of it even…**_

_**Say, do you like milk?**_

_**Cya, stay snuggly! :D**_


	6. Interlude

_**Decided to write a little interlude for Celestia, so as to get a feel on her thoughts a reasoning, though without spoiling anything vastly important for the remaining chapters.**_

_**Tis only a thousand words, but t'was all that was needed in my opinion.**_

_**Begin!**_

**Celestia's Interlude – Why I Must**

His chest rises and falls, again and again. So slow, gradual, like a rhythm specifically made for me to enjoy.

The time is a little after one in the morning now, I've been watching my darling Toby sleep for two hours. It's so…addictive, so much so that I place my head against it once more, listening and immensely enjoying the on-going beat of his heart.

I look up at his face and smile at how peaceful his expression is. No pain, no hurt or fear is upon it…a good change from these recent days.

Sometimes I wonder what my sister would say if she knew of my poisoning Tobias. Sometimes I wonder what Chrysalis would do too. Something drastic no doubt, he being her first friend and all.

Thus why I had to lie to them, to convince them that the poison regained strength around magic…all but the magic that halted its progress that is.

My magic.

The excuse felt flimsy at first, and I believe that it was only with an emotional barrier that I stopped Chrysalis from discovering my deception. Luna, bless her soul, simply loves me too much to ever believe that I would lie to her.

She doesn't realize how much I've changed over the years she was gone…and then again when Tobias and I became more, became lovers for life…my life, not his. I will never let him leave me, by any means. Even death will be halted, I know how, I know the magic it would take to share with him my forever.

And I will…I will once this week this done. For he will love me again, I know…no…

He already loves me, I know he does. I can see it in his eyes, feel it in his thoughts and…and our _break up_ does NOTHING to change that.

Bah, what a farce it is. For him to look me in the eye and declare our love done, over to never be what it once was, was…horrible, devastating. Not in the sense that he walked away, but in the sense that he actually believed his own words.

How could we be done just like that, because of a choice I made and would make again with no hesitation. No matter his denials I know…I KNOW he would leave me to be with his family again. And if he were just a friend then maybe…maybe I would have allowed it.

But when he claimed my heart and gave me his, I vowed then and there to NEVER give it back. He is mine forever, my lover, my honey, my sweet, sweet Tobias.

And so when he did leave me, when he believed so strongly that his word was final…I had no choice left but to prove him otherwise. Perhaps it was more than just my choice, perhaps his breaking up with me was something long coming.

Perhaps it was my fault…no, it was my fault, I knew it. But I couldn't let him leave me, I wouldn't, I wouldn't be alone again!

And so I set up a plan, to poison my poor lover into paralysis. Where then I could truly look after him, care for him, love him in such a way that he'd be left no doubt that I was the only one he needed.

Oh I'd still allow him friends; I'd never try to disrupt my beautiful harmony. Of course I'd have to check that they were safe for him, that they wouldn't try to do anything…indecent, like steal him away from me.

Chrysalis will need to be watched discretely, I know how much she adores him from the shadows. I don't need to be an emotional reader to know that.

Luna loves him too; in a sisterly way thank the gods. I know she wishes he spend more time with her, and so once he is better I shall allow them to play together.

Sister does love her pranks after all…

But before all of that, I must enact the third stage of my plan. He has been poisoned and placed within my care and my care alone, that was the first stage. And already his will has begun to weaken, his trust issues being placed aside for moments at a time. He, through my loving ministrations, is already quite on his way to become dependent, to needing my help, my love for him.

He showed little resistance as I pleasured him devotedly.

And most importantly of all…he's calling me Celly again, an affectionate name between the two of us which shows…so much. Oh he might go back to calling me by my proper name again, but he'll slip up and the word will slip out. It'll only take a little persuasion to keep it permanent.

The last stage will conclude my careful planning…and when it does, I can rest easy knowing that he'll be _completely_ devoted to me, _completely_ in love with me, and _completely_ willing to let me guide his life.

Whether he knows it or not.

But for now…I have a spell to consider, an intense spell derived from a book of rituals long forgotten by Pony kind.

I saw no need for them to remember.

The ritual I am considering is designed to further the bond between lovers. It's focused solely on the mare of course, but what it does after is intended for the male, to relieve pain and lessen inhibitions temporarily. But temporarily is all I need, after all I don't plan of using it only once.

Of course the nature of the spell is quite base, and demands that it be drunk straight from the mares fluids. Whether it is blood from a cut or of a more sexual nature…or even something else, something that catches my attention instantly.

…

Oh…oh yes, oh that is perfect. So innocent a reserve, intended for a mares young…but how to convince him to do so?

Perhaps a mild compulsion…or some choice words?

Hmm, yes…yes the former will work nicely as a secondary choice. I want to know how it feels to convince him naturally…and I believe I know how to do it.

Oh how nurturing this ritual will be, and with the addiction of pain it will lessen…yes, this is the way it is supposed to be.

His face scrunches up in pain as he sleeps, I can see it as I gaze upon him now. But with this ritual, with the way it works, the love and care it shows…

"Hush now sweetheart," I coo quietly, kissing his lips lightly. "When I raise the sun and the morning begins…I will show you how foolish you were to think of abandonment, to think you had any sway in leaving me."

It will be a wonderful day for us both…and as the thought of such runs through my mind, I smile tenderly down at my beloved and begin the spell.

**End Of Interlude**


	7. Chapter 7

_**And here's the chappy that's had you lot possibly dreading/salivating in anticipation…only for me to cockblock you! Ha!**_

_**So yeah, a warning for those who didn't quite understand what Celestia was talking about in her interlude. The future chapters may or may not contain Tobias drinking Celly's magic milk...maybe…perhaps…XD **_

_**Nuff said?**_

_**Begin!**_

**The Fourth Day**

I felt ashamed.

Not three days had passed me by before I'd given unto Celestia's silky words and feminine wiles. Sure one could say that I wasn't exactly in my best shape of mind, but the mere fact that my will was minute compared to her perseverance was a horrible feeling.

She had poisoned me, taken me against my will, and convinced everyone that I was safest within her care and…and…

And as I awoke this morning and realized what I'd let happen, I finally comprehended all too well just how badly I was at playing the game. Celestia's game, a game of tricks and clever words, manipulation and patience.

I didn't understand I was even a part of it until right then and there.

Worst still, I had no idea what her next play was going to be, let alone whether or not I'd even be able to resist it.

_But I can try!_ I declared to myself…hopefully. _I can hold my nerve until I'm well enough and then…and then try whatever I can to leave this blasted country and go somewhere where she can't get me._

Of course…I knew it wouldn't be so easy. But like I'd said, I had to at the very least try and do so.

Celestia was, for once, lying beside me in her seriously large bed. Her gentle snores and light nickering evidently revealed her to be quite asleep…and it was in this moment that I attempted an opportunity.

For although I was very weak and unsteady…my legs and feet were once again under my control. In fact beside my voice, all of my body had freed itself from Celestia's poison three days before everyone else said it would.

_It's times like this that I'm really glad I'm human._

I didn't know why it had disappeared so early; I was no expert on poisons after all. But in the end I narrowed it down to the amount being too little when I consumed it.

Carefully, slowly and ever so quietly, I moved my weary legs sideways and used the momentum to swing myself into a sitting position.

It was then that I got a good look at my legs.

_Oh my god, they're…no…breathe Toby, breathe. It doesn't matter; it'll all come back eventually. For now we need to get away from Celestia and…_

And do what?

It was a good question, what could I do? I had no idea how long I could even walk with my legs so frail. And even then, how far could I get before someone tattled to my sleeping, psychotic ex?

_I have to try…I have to._

Lack of clothing was also a problem, but a minor one compared to my greater need to escape. And so with no hesitation in mind, I planted my feet on the ground and stood u-

_OH DEAR CHRIST THE PAIN!_

The moment strain was placed upon my legs; an absolutely terrible wave of agonizing pain tore through my entire lower body, spreading upwards at an incredible pace.

Needless to say all the strength left me as I fell backwards, my body bouncing off the mattress instantly and propelling me forwards onto the floor, my head hitting it with a sickening crack.

…

My vision wavered, dark pushing against the light heavily, body shaking with spasm after horrible spasm.

I felt the vibrations, heard the clip-clopping of hooves before the voice. A soft voice, honeyed and warm, worried and…pleasant.

"Sweetie! Are you okay?" Celestia cried, physically turning me around so as to face her. And I did, blearily looking through my pain and right into those concerned magenta orbs. "Did you want to get out bed? Oh honey you should have woken me up and told me, silly!"

Effortlessly, I was levitated back onto said bed, swiftly followed by the anxious mare as she lay beside me. Her hoof was on my head before I knew it, brushing my hair aside and pressing lightly against a rapidly forming bruise, causing me to hiss in pain.

"Sorry Toby," she apologized softly. "Here, does this feel better?"

Without any warning, she leaned down and kissed the bruise gently, breathing deliberately heavy breathes upon it, their cold feeling soothing it with ease. She finished off with a light, drawn out lick, before smiling down at me and nuzzling my left cheek lovingly.

"Silly man, you should have woken me up before you tried that," she chastised, a hint of mirth in her tone as she shifted slightly. "I would've told you that you had little strength to stand."

I just about formed a thought to respond, to lie and bluff my way through the truth of wanting to escape. But without any warning a terrible spasm wracked my legs, causing them to twitch and flail on their own.

I couldn't stop them no matter how I tried, and as a second passed by and the pain continued, I felt the all too familiar sting of tears threatening to escape from my eyes.

But then a glow, a golden glow enveloped my legs, halting their uncontrollable movement. And though the pain remained, that I was no longer flailing helped immensely in regards to lessening said pain.

_Her eyes…they're so…_

I don't know how to describe them, I didn't know then and I don't know now. The way they looked at me with such warmth, such tender love and affection…as if to say that everything was going to be alright.

_Oh God, this hurts!_

Thoughts jumbled, unorganized, yet undeniable as I tried to keep them to myself.

But as with all I'd tried to keep hidden from her, Celestia _knew_ and responded in very much the same, similar manner as she always did, always had.

"I know it hurts sweetie," she crooned, looking down at my restrained legs sympathetically. "I know…but I'm sorry. I don't dare risk using an intensive and invasive spell such as one to heal; I have no idea what it might do with the poison in your system."

_Y-You made it!_ I cried silently, wishing with all my heart for the pain to disappear. It wasn't as agonizing as it once was, but it still _there_, constant and raw.

"Yes I did," she agreed softly, nuzzling my nose almost…playfully. "But I only knew of what it did to the kind I know so well, and you…are one of a kind."

She shifted…uncomfortably for whatever reason, but kept the same, warm smile upon her muzzle as she waited for me to…do something.

_Then knock me out, put me to sleep, do something!_

"I daren't my love," she replied, voice gentle and fretful. "The magic I used last night was only safe because of where it was situated. For me to use any spell upon your brain…no, I'm sorry honey, I can't."

I didn't want to believe her, I couldn't believe her. She was the Princess of manipulation, big or small. But the sheer sincerity in her gaze…well, I made me consider that she might have actually been telling the truth.

_C-Can't you just punch me or something? _I pleaded, pain though dulled, still very there. _Your hooves are strong enough to do-_

"Tobias!" she interrupted, voice high and tone strict. "I will NOT hurt you, don't you understand that? How dare you ask me to…to do such a thing!"

I…couldn't help but stare at her. The words and tone she held as she used them was something I'd rarely heard before, and most certainly not on me. If anything the tone was used on certain greedy nobles, or warmongering fools who entered her court.

Celestia was breathing heavily as she glared down at me, hot air hitting my face over and over until…she blinked, and her angry expression seemed to melt away, a remorseful one taking its place oh so easily.

"Oh Toby I'm so sorry!" she cried, her eyes pleading with me to…understand something. "I didn't mean to say that, I couldn't stop…It just came out before I could stop it."

I…was beyond confused.

_What are you talking about?_ I asked…unsure whether or not I was actually concerned. She shifted uncomfortably. _And why do you keep moving around like that? What's the matter?_

Shit…I was concerned!

Celestia looked at me intensely for a few moments, uncertainty clear within her eyes. But then they closed…and she moved to my left hand side, lying down on her side as she did so.

But I couldn't see anything wrong her. There was no irritation or rash or…anything.

_There's nothing there, Cel what are you-_

A large smile instantly adorned her muzzle as I said her name, her horn shining for all of a second and then…and then I blinked, the reason behind her irritation suddenly _quite_ visible as it pulled my attention like a magnet.

Or should I say reasons?

_O…kay._

Her stomach was as flat and fit as ever, the picture perfect appearance for any model or simply those who desired to be athletic. The fur was only lightly ruffled, and even then it was in an enticing way, one that could easily attract the eyes of any guy.

But it was what was further below that truly caught my eye. Her teats…breasts, whatever the ponies called them were why.

Before I'd broken up with her they were something Celestia all but flaunted for me to glimpse, in private or public she cared little. I gathered that she suspected I rather liked them…and I do, did. And while they were slightly larger than any other Pony's, they were still nicely hidden beneath her coat. But now…it was as if someone had pumped air into them.

They had swelled considerably, enough that her coat wouldn't be able to hide them. And thus her magical concealment suddenly made a lot of sense. Her nipples or teats or…whatever they were, had also become rather prominent and red, as if seriously inflamed.

"I think…that my body is trying to help," Celestia said suddenly, a shy smile firmly planted on her muzzle.

_W-What are talking about? _I asked, thoroughly confused.

She shifted slightly so as to get into a better position, her gaze thankfully elsewhere as her jiggling twins all but demanded I stare at them.

I hated myself for doing so…but in the end I knew that I was still just a guy. And the sight of _that_ would be enough to attract anyone's attention.

"I told you Toby, we're bonded," she explained softly, her left hoof reaching over and stroking my face lovingly. "My body, it…I've never experienced anything like this before. But I truly believe that my body, my soul knows that you're in pain…and it's reacting accordingly."

I was trying and failing to figure out what she was explaining.

_So let me get this straight,_ I began sceptically, already way to wary of the mare to let her explanation clear things up. _We're apparently bonded together in some way I've yet to feel. And because of this bond, your soul or body or whatever can tell that I'm in pain, that you can't use magic to heal me with the poison still in my system, and has for whatever reason up'd your breast size from A to C to help me somehow?_

Speaking of pain, another wave of dulled agony wracked my body, hurting enough that I gritted my teeth.

Celestia looked confused at my terminology…and with good reason, seeing that there was no such thing as a bra in the world. But a split second was all it took for the confusion to be replaced by a sort of…tenderness.

"We _are_ bonded Tobias," she corrected, shuffling uncomfortably close. "I know you cannot feel it now, but don't you remember when we were happy together? Do you not recall our moods being similar, or our thoughts mirrored at times?"

I…did remember something of what she was telling me. Back before all of this when we were happy and in love, I _did_ feel something truly intimate when I was beside her, kissing her, or even holding her. Looks would convey entire conversations in the blink of an eye sometimes. And when she was angry at my nearly being strangled by that farmpony's lasso…I remember my own anger only intensifying with every second I thought on it.

Could it really be true that my anger at what she had done to me, the poisoning, the way she lovingly, softly grounded my pride and dignity into nothing…Could it really be true that what I felt now somehow blocked if not cut off our bond completely?

"Toby."

The gentle tone in which she spoke my voice, so loving and tender brought me out of my thoughts with an ease almost scary. But nonetheless…I still looked at her, at her soft eyes and warm smile.

"I think they're for you honey," she said, her voice delicate, devoted.

_W-What do you mean?_ I asked, suddenly very nervous of the implications.

She smiled kindly…she knew, she always knew.

"I can't use magic to heal your pain sweetie," she cooed, a wing brushing against the center of my back gently. "I think whatever part of me did this knows that and has done this to me to compensate…to let me soothe away your hurt."

I was still really confused.

_What does she want me do, squeeze them or something?_

Celestia giggled not a moment after I'd thought, well, that thought. Evidently I still hadn't quite managed to keep my private thoughts just that, private.

It was only a shy hope that kept me believing it was only the occasional one I practically blurted out.

"Oh come now, don't be silly," she laughed musically. "They're not filled with air my love."

...

I wasn't confused anymore.

_Oh…wait, no! I'm not going to do THAT._

"Why not?" she asked, appearing for all pretenses to be honestly puzzled. "It's not like you haven't done so before sweetie."

I felt my face flush rather rapidly at her reminder, something that she seemed to find amusing if her mirthful grin was anything to go by.

_Yes, but it was during sex,_ I said quickly. _And in the heat of the moment, I can't really be blamed for what I do._

"Which moment, the first for the fortieth?" she inquired, giggling at my ever reddening cheeks.

_The LAST one! _I shouted, embarrassment all but flooding my veins, in turn bringing hot anger to the surface. _And it WON'T happen again, EVER again, understand?_

…I wish the hurt look in her eyes hadn't bothered me as much as it did.

"But…honey please be reasonable," she pleaded, shuffling on the spot in discomfort. "They can help rid you of your pain. If you would just let go of your pride for a moment, then-"

_WHAT PRIDE?!_ I exploded, too angry to relish in her subtle flinch. _I have none left, you took it from me! Agh, I'm not doing it Celestia and that's final! _

I…I wish I'd noticed the dark look that adorned her face, but alas, a brief closing of my eyes kept this vital knowledge from me. Because then…I might have fought back the strength that suddenly flowed through me.

To be honest a part of me was surprised that I'd managed to retain enough backbone to deny her, a rather large part as well. But given all she'd put me through in the past few days…it shouldn't have really been a big of one.

She hadn't said anything back to me, merely choosing instead to regard me with a morose, forlorn expression. Finally after what must have been at least fourteen seconds or so, she took in a deep breath and sighed heavily, before looking down at the bed she laid on.

"If that's what you want," she said quietly. "Then I won't force you otherwise, but…"

She looked up from the bed and gave me a truly chilling smile, a cold smile with very little of the warmth, the tenderness I'd come to expect.

It honestly made me feel afraid.

"But when the pain becomes too much to bear," she began, an almost feral look to her constant smile. "When it denies you sleep and comfort, when it becomes so terrible that you are denied movement…I, and they, will be here…waiting for you."

A movement so swift that a blink was all it took for her breath to warm my face, making me jump back in surprise and off the bed…if not for her left wing, her strong left wing holding me to her, myself all too aware of what was touching my lower body.

"Because they love you," she breathed, an open smile, loving and warm, yet eyes so…twisted. "And when you nurse upon my love and feel your pain fade, you will finally understand just how much you need me, and how silly you are to deny me."

That everlasting smile twisted into an almost sly grin for all of a moment, before I blinked once again…and the smile was warm, loving as she moved away and lay upon her side, watching me with soft, doe-like eyes.

I had no idea how to respond to her…madness, so I did the only thing I could in that situation. Close my eyes and turn around...and clear my throat.

…

"Your throat sounds a little rough honey. Do you need something to drink?"

_**Annnnnd that's that!**_

_**Cya in the next chappy everyone...bring a cup :)**_

_**Stay snuggly!**_


End file.
